


Shameless

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: A request from my side blog that got completely out of hand: "Lance being absolutly shameles in his kinks is GOLD. Care to elaborate? Lots of flustered and very turned on Shiro who knows he shouldnt be turned on but oh well. And Keith dying inside. Lots of Keith dying"





	Shameless

Shiro was in hell. Or, well, more like heaven…with a side of hell. Hell had to be mixed in there somewhere because Lance was _torturing_ him and he wasn’t even allowed to touch. Not yet, anyway.

They were at some diplomatic meeting and Shiro was supposed to be listening, but all he could see was Lance fiddling with the thin little collar around his neck. It was something Shiro had picked up on a trader planet, the supple leather a deep blue that looked gorgeous on Lance’s dark skin. He had given it to him to wear in private, maybe even around the ship, but there it was, circling around Lance’s neck outside of his paladin under suit like it wasn’t a declaration of Shiro’s ownership for everyone to see.

For a minute, Shiro thought maybe Lance didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe it was just innocent, unintentional fidgeting. Maybe he had forgotten to take it off this morning and didn’t have time to run back before they suited up.

Except then Lance turned and smirked at him, running his tongue along his bottom lip, mouth forming that one word guaranteed to make Shiro weak to every one of Lance’s whims, _Daddy._

Shiro nearly stood right then. He pictured picking Lance up and carrying him over his shoulder back to the Black Lion, ignoring everyone around them.

Lance always had a way of making him feel animalistic and halfway out of control. Normally he loved it, the way Lance could goad him into being rough, into holding his head down on Shiro’s cock to make him choke or holding his hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked him well past his orgasm until he was sobbing and overstimulated and nearly too much too fast overwhelmed.

Yeah, Shiro liked it a lot. And Lance did, too, if the way he moaned so shamelessly was any indication, and it was.

It was really only the threat of Allura and the talking to he would have to endure that kept him from following through.

So he endured it, watching Lance nibble his lip and tilt his neck, showing off barely faded marks just under his jaw where Shiro had bit last night. Lance really liked to be owned, and liked it even more when others knew it, too.

Normally, this was restricted to subjecting the other paladins, and sometimes Lotor, to Lance prancing around in shorts that showed of bruised thighs and finger shaped marks on his hips and sides. Shiro should have known Lance would graduate to this.

He shifted a little in his seat and tried not to picture the punishment he knew Lance was angling for. Another thing Lance loved, the heat of shame and embarrassment as Shiro bent him over his knee, bare ass in the air and—

Shiro coughed not so subtly into his fist, ignoring the pointed look from the others as their host concernedly asked if he needed “The earthen H20?”

Thankfully, Lance eased up a little after that. The fingers at his throat started to become more absent, less purposeful as he listened to the political talk and made several thoughtful comments. Shiro, for just a second, thought maybe he had imagined it. Maybe _he_ was the perv who couldn’t keep it together through one single meeting.

It wasn’t long before they were filing out, and Lance was at his side, like he always was these days. Shiro hadn’t exactly let his guard down, so when Lance leaned closer to whisper in his ear, he half expected a breathy _daddy, I need you_ or something equally calculated to rile Shiro up.

“Do you want dinner in your room or with the others when we get back?”

Shiro blinked, almost disappointed by the mundane question. He searched Lance’s face for a hint of an ambush, but he blinked back innocently, waiting for an answer.

“We can eat with the others,” Shiro replied cautiously, but Lance only smiled and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the day, Shiro kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Shiro had no doubt there was some pretty pink lace beneath Lance’s clothes at dinner, but that wasn’t unusual or some kind of provocation (beyond the normal desire Shiro had to snap the elastic to make Lance squirm).

“Daddy, could you pass the water?” Lance smiled sweetly, and the others only barely looked up, too used to the weird kinkiness that Lance and Shiro carried around them like a second set of clothes to bother making faces anymore.

Shiro handed him the drink, expecting a show or a tease, but Lance only continued to smile serenely, sipping the drink quietly before getting back to his food.

When they were done eating, Lance started to try to duck away, heading for their shared room, but Shiro trapped him instead.

Somehow, the sudden flip to normal was even worse than the teasing from before. Lance was playing him, he had to be. Shiro just wasn’t sure how.

“What are you up to, baby?” Shiro crowded him up against the wall, his chest flush to Lance’s back and smirking at the squeak of surprise he got in return.

“Nothing, just— _nng,_ wanted attention,” Lance gasped as Shiro grasped his hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him back to meet his crotch.

“Have I been neglecting you, baby?” Shiro cooed, kissing Lance’s neck just hear him gasp.

“Yes?” Lance offered, but he didn’t sound sincere, not covered in Shiro’s marks the way he was.

He hadn’t been anyway, Shiro knew well enough how much of his attention was devoted to Lance (all of it). It was something else. Something…

Shiro smirked, suddenly realizing what Lance had been angling for, why he was panting so hard even though they had barely begun.

“It’s like that, huh?” Shiro huffed, laughing more at himself then at Lance and the desperate way he keened as Shiro reached around to grip his cock through his jeans.

It had been a while since they had done this, fucked somewhere public, somewhere anyone could walk by and see.

“It’s not my attention you want, you want _everyone_ to _see._ ”

Shiro had always assumed that Lance would deny this particular kink, that he would whine and shake his head no and pout and pretend like five minutes prior he hadn’t begged Shiro to do this very thing. But Lance wasn’t like that, not even close.

“Please, _please,_ let them see. Want people to know,” Lance huffed trying to thrust into Shiro’s grip only to be pressed harder against the wall and unable to move.

“What do you want them to know, baby?” Shiro asked, faux innocence as he kissed the side of Lance’s neck tender as can be.

“I’m _yours.”_

And that, that was why Shiro bought the collar and left hickies along Lance’s neck and slipped his hand into Lance’s back pocket whenever he could, because as much as Shiro loved it, Lance lived for it.

It kept them both centered, this untouchable thing, this thing only between them, and Lance was shameless for it.

Shiro made quick work after that, easing up a little to have room to unbuckle Lance’s pants to ease down his thighs, promised pink panties and all. Lance was panting, whimpering as he canted his hips back. Something a little mean came over Shiro as he pressed his thumb into a purplish bite mark at the swell of Lance’s ass cheek.

“ _Daddy,”_ Lance gasped, struggling to decide if he wanted to press more into the touch or pull away.

Shiro made the decision for him, relenting and instead pulling Lance’s jaw around to kiss his open mouth.

“Are you still open from this morning?” Shiro asked, but his fingers were already trailing down between Lance’s ass cheeks to feel.

His rim was still puffy and damp, making Shiro smile as he pressed his thumb easily inside.

“I could slip right in, huh?”

Lance nodded emphatically, humping with what little space he had, trying to encourage Shiro to push his thumb in deeper.

“Please, Daddy, I need it,” Lance moaned, whimpering as Shiro slipped another finger in alongside his thumb just to test the stretch.

“Okay, okay, baby, I got you,” Shiro hushed, slipping his fingers free only to guide his cock back to Lance’s entrance.

He was surprisingly gentle after all the teasing, easing in slowly, afraid of hurting Lance.

“That’s it, taking me so good, baby. You’re being so good for Daddy,” Shiro praised, loving the way Lance whined.

Shiro was embarrassingly close. He had been on edge for hours, and the hot clench of Lance’s body around him was nearly too much. Not wanting to finish first, Shiro kept up the praise.

“You are always so good. My good boy, precious baby boy,” Lance writhed, his moans growing loud and wild as Shiro whispered in his ear.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, made for me,” Shiro groaned, loving the idea as much as Lance did and feeling his orgasm creep up his spine.

Shiro worked one hand around Lance’s cock the way he liked, rolling his fingers along the shaft and pulling every trick in the book.

“I’m going…Daddy can I come? _Please can I?”_ Lance gasped, struggling away from Shiro’s hold, afraid to come without permission, afraid of disappointing Daddy.

“Yes, baby. You can come.”

The way Lance had tried to wait, the idea that he gave Shiro so much control, it was enough to send him over as well, burying himself as deep as possible inside of Lance.

Shiro’s blood was still pounding in his ears when he was done, but he could very distinctly feel Lance laughing against his chest, his shoulders and back shaking as he giggled.

“What?” Shiro laughed, biting playfully at Lance’s shoulder before pulling out.

He helped Lance to turn, the wall and his shirt splattered in come and a grin on his lips.

“You’re so easy,” Lance teased, leaning forward to kiss Shiro before a scowl could form.

“You’re the exhibitionist here,” Shiro pouted, but his lips were already curling up into a smile before the words could get fully out.

“And you’re the one who loves it,” Lance countered, making no moves to pull up his pants as he leaned back against the wall.

“I do,” Shiro agreed easily, because he did.

There was always something so refreshing about how much Lance shamelessly loved what he did. Lance wanted to call Shiro _Daddy_ in public, so he did. Lance wanted to be fucked in a public hallway, so he asked. Lance never played games and Shiro loved that about him.

Lance looked like he was about to say something else, but they both jumped as a blood curdling shout burst out from just a few feet away.

Keith had rounded the hallway and thrown his hands up to cover his eyes. For a second, Shiro couldn’t figure out why, but then he looked down and saw both his and Lance’s dicks still out and the come dripping down the wall.

“Why are you two _like this?”_ Keith groaned, still standing there with his hands over his eyes and a flush to his cheeks.

“Sorry, Keith!” Shiro gasped, reaching down to pull his pants up while Lance remained cheerfully motionless.

“You love us!” Lance countered, ignoring Shiro’s attempts to pull his pants up for him.

“I love Hunk, _only,”_ Keith snapped, turning around and trying to find his way back by feel alone.

“Aw, I love you too, baby,” Hunk said somewhere from around the corner.

“Don’t come through unless you want to be scarred forever,” Keith called out, irritation heavy in his voice.

Lance watched, bemused as Hunk’s disembodied hand shot out and grabbed Keith by the elbow to guide him back around the corner.

“Please stop scaring my boyfriend,” Hunk called, a longsuffering sigh in his voice, fully aware this was likely not the last time this would happen.

“No promises!” Lance replied, ignoring Shiro’s embarrassed blush.

“Sorry, Hunk!” Shiro called out miserably, giving up entirely as he slumped forward and forced Lance to take his weight.

“You’re the worst,” Shiro mumbled without heat, kissing Lance’s clothed shoulder to remove any sting from the words.

“But you love me?”

“But I love you,” Shiro agreed.


End file.
